


5 Surfaces + 1 Chair

by love_write_edit_sleep



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Basically just Virgil sitting in weird ass places, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Sensory Overload, Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: "I usually go and sit on a surface that isn't meant to be sat on, because when tomorrow comes, I will be faced with even more challenges, and I am too overwhelmed to be worrying about what 'is' and 'is not' a chair..."Virgil likes to sit wherever he pleases. The other sides understand this, though it always surprises them when they see where Virgil likes to sit.





	1. Refrigerator

Virgil bobbed his head as he scrolled his tumblr, liking and reblogging relatable posts about anxiety and depression as My Chemical Romance blared through his headphones. Thomas was relaxed, scrolling through his own tumblr while he watched Parks And Recreation, there was nothing to be anxious about. Thomas had no responsibilities to think about, and Virgil was tired anyway. 

Thomas, long after the Taking On Anxiety video, had realised that instead of trying to push Anxiety away and ignoring him, he should be assuring him that there was little to be anxious about, which had a far better effect than Lilly’s advice. Instead of treating Anxiety like a problem, he started treating him like a person struggling with anxiety.

Virgil muttered along to the song as he liked a post about how you could never trust anyone when a pair of hands clapped under his face. He jumped, pulling his headphones down and looking up to see Logan staring at him. 

“What?” Virgil snapped.

“Oh, nothing.” Logan crossed his arms. “I was just wondering, for what reason are you sitting on top of the food storage unit?”

“It’s called a fridge, Logan.” Virgil rolled his eyes. “And I like being high, okay?”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, I just do. It feels rebellious, I guess. You got a problem with it?” 

“Actually, I have. My heart rate increased ten-fold when I saw you. I was not expecting you to be there.”

“Oh, you have a heart now?” Virgil regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. “Shit, Logan, I-I didn’t mean that.”

“It’s alright.” Logan adjusted his glasses.

“No, i-it’s not, Lo. Look, have a snap at me. A free pass.”

“Why would I do that?” Logan asked, his brows furling in confusion.

“Because I hurt you and should be punished for it.”

“Is that honestly what you believe?” Logan asked. Virgil wasn’t sure how to answer. “I can handle banter. There’s an element of fondness behind it. You did not intend to ‘harm my feelings’.”

“But-”

“The appropriate response would be ‘You have feelings now too?’.” Logan smirked. Virgil blinked, then chuckled.

“You always had feelings, Lo, and they’re as valid as anyone elses.”

“I… Appreciate that.” Logan nodded gratefully. “But please come down from there for dinner.”

“Will do.”


	2. Sink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Sensory overload + Panic attacks

Virgil groaned, wrapping his arms around himself, pulling his hoodie tighter around him. His hood and fringe covered his face, but didn’t block out the light like Virgil had wanted. He’d considered taking his hoodie off and wearing it back-to-front, but he was panicking too much to even consider moving.

Roman and Logan were arguing about how, yes, Thomas’ idea for his next video was a good idea, and well done to you, Roman, for thinking of it,  but Thomas’ needs sleep before he can even consider starting it. Well, if he doesn’t start it now, he’s going to forget all the amazing ideas I thought up just now, so...

Virgil tried to slow his breathing, only panicking himself more. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t see, couldn’t hear, but he was breathing too fast, everything was too bright, too loud, even his music wasn’t working. Suddenly, two hands grabbed at his.

“Hey, hey, Virge? Look at me.” Virgil winced, squeezing his eyes shut and turning his head away from the voice. “No, no, kiddo, it’s alright, look at me.”

“H-hurts…” Virgil choked, pulling his hands away from the other and clawing at his hood, trying to pull it over his eyes, while simultaneously trying to block out the noise. Patton seemed to realise what the problem was and, after flicking the light off, stormed into the living room.

“STOP IT!” Patton snapped, shocking both Logan and Roman into silence. Patton rarely raised his voice, and when he did, there was usually a good reason for it. “You’re upsetting Virgil!”

“What?”

“Is he alright?” Roman and Logan asked over each other. Patton shook his head. 

“I think he’s having a sensory overload or something… He’s sat in the bathroom sink crying.”

“I’m sorry, in the sink?” Roman asked in confusion.

“Shush, let him sit where he feels comfortable.” Logan hissed. “Roman and I will return to our room while you calm him down. We will apologise at a more appropriate time.”

“But-” Roman stopped when he saw the looks on Logan and Patton’s faces. “Okay.” Roman and Logan sunk out, and Patton returned to Virgil.

“They stopped now, it’s okay.” Patton whispered. “Come out of there and sit with me.”

“I feel safe in here…” Virgil muttered.

“Let’s sit in the bath then?” Patton suggested. Virgil thought for a moment.

“Okay.” 

And that’s how Logan and Roman found them when they later went to apologise: cuddling in a bath of water with a bottle of Gatorade.


	3. Bin

Virgil couldn’t stop laughing, which was unusual for him.

He hardly ever laughed.

He also hadn’t noticed Roman enter his bedroom. He was too busy laughing at his current predicament.

“Virgil…?”

“Huh?” Virgil looked up, a large smile on his face. “Oh, hey Roman.”

“What… happened?” Roman sniggered. That set Virgil off again, and he started laughing heartily again. Roman couldn’t help himself; he had to laugh too.

“I, um…” Virgil tried to catch his breath, but burst into another fit of giggles. “I tried to sit on the bin…”

“And you fell in.” Roman finished with a giggle. Virgil cracked up again. He knew he must look hilarious.

“I’m stuck.” Virgil panted when he’d calmed down a little. “Help me out?”

“Of course.” Roman smirked, holding a hand out. Virgil took it and made an effort to stand. However, when he finally got to his feet, the bin was still stuck to his bottom. Virgil snorted and doubled over with laughter, Roman sniggering behind his hand at the sight.

“Let me…” Roman chuckled, grabbing the bin and pulling it off. Virgil wiped at his eyes.

“I laughed so hard I cried.” He couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. Roman clapped his hands excitedly.

“Makeover!” He clicked his hands, and an eyeshadow pallet appeared in his hand. “This one's got black and purple in it.”

“Aw, Ro, you don’t have to do that.”

“Your eyeshadow right now… it-it doesn’t slay.” Roman indicated to Virgil’s face. “I can’t let you walk around like that.”

“Gee, thanks.” Virgil chuckled. “Well, let’s get it over and done with then.”


	4. Television

Logan sighed, sitting up in bed. This wasn’t working. Why Thomas had to pull an all-nighter to get their most recent video done, he didn’t know, but it was going to ruin both his and Thomas’ sleep schedule for the next week.

Logan also wished Remy would stop going out to party so late at night.

He threw the covers back and left his bedroom, heading to the living room. 

“Sup.”

“E-Gadd!” Logan cried, his hand flying to his chest as his heart jumped in his chest. “Virgil?”

“Sorry, Lo.” Logan sighed.

“Virgil, you cannot sit on top to the entertainment system like that.”

“TV, Logan. And I can. We’re figments of Thomas’ imagination, we don’t weigh anything, I’m not gonna break it or anything.”

“Perhaps not, but you’re going to fall off and injure yourself and I’d prefer for that  _ not  _ to happen.” Logan muttered as he headed to the kitchen and prepared a coffee for himself.

“Aww, you do care.” Virgil smirked.

“...Did you just quote Rise Of The Guardians?”

“Maybe.”

“Thinking about it,” Logan continued as he got some milk out the fridge. “You and Jack have very similar qualities. You’re both anxious, constantly looking for validation, and… you both sit on atypical surfaces.”

“Nice.” Virgil nodded in appreciation. 

“Would you like a warm beverage? A hot chocolate perhaps?”

“Sure, thanks, Lo.” Virgil smiled. “But… what are you doing up?”

“Same reason as you. Thomas is still awake and is anxious about completing the recent video project, thus, he needs us. I keep telling him to go to sleep, but he won’t listen, so, as the phrase goes, ‘If you can’t beat them, join them’.”

“Thomas would be so proud of you right now.” Virgil smirked. Logan adjusted his glasses and entered the living room.

“I know. Now, come down from the entertain- the  _ TV _ so we can watch Rise Of The Guardians.”

“Nice.”


	5. Banister

Remy pushed the front door open quietly, trying his hardest to close it without making a sound. When he turned to head upstairs, the light flicked on, revealing Logan, Patton and Roman, their arms crossed as they glared at him. Remy jumped, almost dropping his starbucks.

“And what time do you call this?” Patton asked, his tone dark.

“Um…” Remy looked around for the clock. “2AM.”

“Don’t play smart with me, Kiddo. I’m furious.” Logan placed a hand on Patton’s shoulder in an attempt to calm him. Remy noticed how exhausted they all looked, dark shadows under their eyes and hair messily sticking up in all directions. Even Logan looked like he could drop at any minute. 

_ Oops, Thomas is still up then. _

“Thomas has been trying to get a decent night’s sleep for a week now, Remy.” Roman growled. “Look at me! I’m a tired, bumbling mess! He cannot be creative when he’s exhausted!”

“If you cannot come home before the set curfew, we’ll have no choice but to ground you.” Logan adjusted his glasses.

“What?!” Remy cried. “But- But, Gurl-”

“Ouch, harsh.” Everyone looked up to see Virgil slide down the banister, stopping at the bottom. Roman giggled at Virgil’s ‘grand entrance’ but stopped when Logan and Patton threw him a glare. Virgil rolled his eyes from his new seat. “Seriously, though, Remy. We’re fucking  _ tired _ , man.”

“Well, it’s not my fault I have a packed social life, okay?” Remy exasperated dramatically, his phone is his hand.

“Remy, Kiddo, look at me.” Patton whispered, exhaustion lacing his voice. Remy looked up. “Go the  _ fuck  _ to sleep!”

Logan jumped, Roman squealed, Remy’s hand flew to his chest, and Virgil fell off the banister in shock.

“But-”

“NOW!” Patton pointed to the stairs before Remy could speak any more. “BED!”

“Alright, Pops, sheesh…” Remy held up his hands in defeat before trudging up the stairs. As Roman helped Virgil to his feet, Logan wrapped his arm around Patton’s shoulders. The Moral side let out a shaky sigh.

“Let’s get you to bed.” Logan whispered. Patton was too tired to argue.


	6. Chair

“GUYS! IT’S HAPPENING!”

“What?” Patton cried, popping up in the living room.

“VIRGIL’S SITTING IN A CHAIR!” Roman yelled. Logan popped up too.

“Roman, I don’t think slumping is the same as sitting.”

“Shh, he’s asleep!” Patton whispered.

“He’s going to injure his back.” Logan sighed. “We should move him.

Virgil lay slumped in an armchair, his eyes closed and his headphones hanging around his shoulders, BMTH blaring softly through the speakers. His arms were folded loosely across his chest and his hood was up over his head. His hair covered his eyes slightly and his eyeshadow had faded slightly.

“He’s so cute!” Patton cried.

“Patton, shush.” Logan whispered. “It’s a miracle Roman didn’t wake him when he yelled at us all, let’s leave him to sleep.”

“He’s in a  _ chair _ .” Roman shook his head fondly. “I’m so proud.”

“It is unusual… Should we be concerned?” Logan asked.

“Why?” Patton tilted his head as Logan adjusted his glasses.

“A change in character is sometimes cause for concern. People who display out-of-character behaviour are usually not… themselves.”

“You think something’s bothering him?” Patton asked.

“Perhaps, and I doubt he’s willing to tell us.”

“Shut up…” Everyone looked up to see Virgil rubbing at his eyes with his sweater paws with a yawn. Everyone’s hearts melted at the sight, even Logan’s.

“Virgil, are you okay?” Logan asked. 

“I just… felt lightheaded and had to sit down.”

“Aw, Kiddo.” Patton squished into the armchair with Virgil, hugging him tight. Logan moved to sit on the arm of the arm chair, wrapping his arms around Patton and Virgil’s shoulders. Roman sighed and sat on the floor, leaning against Virgil’s legs.

“This is nice…” Virgil muttered. “Maybe I should sit in chairs more often…” 

**Author's Note:**

> I do take prompts, by the way. Like, if anyone has and Sanders Sides prompts (Preferably Logicality, Prinxiety or LAMP) then shoot them my way and I'll give them a go. Xx


End file.
